The End or No?
by Rainmist-and-Lilymist
Summary: This is a story by Lilymist, and this is her first story, no complaints.


**~Chapter One~**

Dylan stood holding the sword out toward Ashten's heart a look of hatred plastered on her face, as black-red curls floated down around her face in silky spirals. "Is this the way all new members of your gang are treated?" Ashten smirked.

Dylan's eyes narrowed, still holding the sword perfectly in sync over Ashten's heart, while she pinned him to the ground with one of her legs planted firmly on his body. "Are you really here to join my gang or no?" she asked coldly.

Ashten looked into her icy blue eyes without fear; he probably was the first to do so. "So you really are Dylan Fearson? This is such an honor," he muttered holding out a hand to Dylan.

Dylan scowled, "If you know who I am then you must be wanting to join up with my gang," she muttered lowering the sword slowly.

Ashten nodded, "Yeah, now can you let me up?" he asked blue eyes shining mysteriously.

Dylan tossed the sword aside, and removed her foot from Ashten's chest. She held out a hand to Ashten, and he took is gladly. Pulling Ashten to his feet, she looked him over. Short dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, tall guy, Ashten seemed perfect to join her gang, depending on how well he turned out after training he could possibly even lead her gang with her.

"Should we blind fold you, on the way back to base? Or let you see the way?" she asked him sternly.

Ashten laughed, "Your kidding right?" But one look to Dylan's narrowed eyes, and taunting expression, he could tell she wasn't kidding. "Let me see?" he suggested.

"Can you keep a secret?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then we will let you see the way to base."

"Awesome, when do we go?" Ashten asked.

"Now," Dylan said curtly turning and stalking away in her black leather combat boots clinking loudly away on the pavement.

Ashten rolled his eyes and followed Dylan down the alley toward the base where he soon would be calling home. The alley was dark, and he kept hearing the wind whistling against the old creaking buildings. "You scared?" Dylan asked eyes glittering with amusement.

"No," Ashten replied swallowing hard. Dylan laughed.

She stopped walking and turned around to face him. "You seem scared Ashten. But whatever you say." She grinned walking on ahead.

Ashten rolled his eyes, and ran to catch up to Dylan. He liked this girl, with all of her headstrong temper, and violent set up about her.

Cutting through alley upon alley, the two of them finally made it to an old skyscraper, with half of its windows blowout from pervious bombings, and other things. Ashten looked at Dylan. "This is the base?" he asked puzzled.

"No, but follow me." She said waving for Ashten to follow her into the skyscraper. Ashten followed uncertainly.

"If this isn't the base then what is this place?" he asked looking around to see what use to be a grand lobby, now had blood stained carpet, and faded silver walls. Ashten spotted Dylan heading toward the old elevator.

"Dylan why are we in an old skyscraper just to use the elevator?" Ashten asked climbing over an overturned sofa.

"Shush!" Dylan hissed, grabbing Ashten's arm yanking him into the elevator with her. Dylan slammed her finger on the close doors button, then clamping a hand over Ashten's mouth looking out in the lobby as the doors slid shut. Nothing landed in the lobby. "Thank gods…" she sighed releasing her hand from over Ashten's mouth.

"What was that all about!" he said eyes widening. "And why the heck are we in an elevator?"

Dylan glared at him, "One, I'm taking you to see the oracle, two talking loud out there could have attracted the enemy, and three this elevator takes us to see the oracle. So shut your mouth and quit asking questions boy." Ashten stared at Dylan. "Why do we have to go see this oracle?" he asked. Dylan whirled on to Ashten. "Because I said so, now be quiet!" Dylan roared, punching Ashten in the face. Ashten's eyes fluttered closed as he got knocked into unconsciousness. "Much better," she muttered clapping her hands together.

The elevator clicked open to a beautiful underground mystical room. The walls were gold, along with the floors which gleamed brightly. And there was mystical furniture of an oracle spread throughout the room. Dylan grabbed ahold of Ashten's black leather jacket and started dragging him out of the elevator. "Gods he weighs a ton!" Dylan mumbled under her breath. She managed to get him to one of the plush chairs and haul his butt up into one of those. Breathing hard Dylan slumped into the one next to him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to knock Ashten out before they got outta the elevator.

Dylan sighed, she hated to do this because Ashten was so much better when he was unconscious but she needed him awake before she could take him to see the oracle. Because she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to drag Ashten all the way to the oracle on her own. Dylan smacked Ashten across the face hard about four times before his eyes opened to stare at her. "What the heck are u doing?" Ashten shouted rubbing his face, which now stung thanks to Dylan.

"Well I was trying to wake you up so we could go see the oracle, sheesh." Dylan muttered walking away toward one of the halls off this room. "Should have left him unconscious," she grumbled walking down the hall.

Ashten heard this, and protested. "Hey! That's so unfair!" he called stumbling to his feet. Dylan laughed, racing down the hall with Ashten right on her tail. Ashten grabbed ahold of her jacket; Dylan yelped stumbling back toward Ashten. Who had just tripped over the edge of a carpet. He gave a cry of surprise as he fell to the floor. Dylan tumbled to the floor on top of Ashten because he still had ahold of her jacket until she had fallen on top of him at least. Lifting her hand up Dylan looked down at Ashten's pained face. "Sorry," she grumbled bracing herself to get off on him. Ashten grabbed ahold of her back and gently pulled Dylan closer to him. Dylan gave a little cry of surprise as Ashten tucked a loose strand of hand behind her ear.

He gently moved Dylan's head to meet his so their lips brushed. Dylan hardened her expression before relaxing. Her lips were now gentle against Ashten's soft ones. Then she realized she was kissing Ashten, she had never kissed anyone in her life… until now. Dylan wrapped her arms around Ashten's neck as she kissed him gently over and over again in that one kiss. Ashten wrapped his other arm around Dylan pulling her closer to him yet.

Dylan's eyes just fluttered shut, making her only aware of Ashten… Just as she heard a door open and close with footsteps. Dylan jerked herself out of Ashten and her kiss and looked up to see the old oracle standing there smiling down them. Ashten turned his head so that he could see what Dylan was looking at. As soon as he spotted the oracle his face flushed turning bright red. "Ummm…" Dylan was lost for words, for one she wasn't even sure what had just happened.

The oracle smiled, "It's alright child, and you two are destined for each other."

"Ummm…yeah sure whatever oracle." Dylan said getting to her feet, as she held out a hand for Ashten to take. He took it gladly getting to his feet. Dylan met Ashten's eyes for only a moment she was still holding his hand when the spark happened. Ashten must have felt is too, because he looked away from Dylan and dropped his hand outta hers. Dylan turned her attention back to the oracle. "You see Dylan?" she said. Dylan shook her head, "We came to talk prophecies not love stories oracle," she muttered temper flaring a bit.

The oracle sighed a bit. "You are going to have to accept your destiny is twined with this boy, Dylan. Your life could just as well depend on it," she muttered.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Yeah well not today oracle. I will accept that's my part of my destiny when I believe it," she growled. "We came here to see if he's part of the prophecy, and what his destiny is. Now are we going to get to that? Or no?" Dylan asked eyes glaring.

The oracle nodded. "Very well Dylan, Ashten. Come along." She said turning to the door behind her.

Dylan shrugged and followed the oracle through the door, Ashten sighed and hurried after her. "Dylan you know you are gonna get us into so much trouble one of these days," Ashten said grabbing her shoulder. Dylan pulled away ignoring him completely.

The oracle came to stand next to Ashten, "In time she will learn to live with her destiny, it's not a path that she wants right now. And she knows it, you probably can tell from the way she reacted when I brought it up."

"Yeah, Dylan's a headstrong one, but that's part of the reason I like her." Ashten murmured quietly.

The oracle just laughed. "Come along Ashten you have much to learn… of your destiny." Ashten nodded following the oracle through a door Dylan had just disappeared behind. The room on the other side was this huge room with blue walls, and metallic golden sofas, and a cherry table with this beautiful crystal ball on the center of it.

"Wow," Ashten whispered straining his neck to see the whole room.

Dylan smirked, "You amazed pretty boy?" Ashten flushed. Dylan laughed, "Come sit here, and the oracle shall see if you are of the prophecy, and what your destiny is," she muttered patting the sofa inviting Ashten to join her on. Ashten smiled and sat down upon the sofa next to Dylan. The oracle appeared across the table from Dylan and Ashten, "Good evening children."

"Mm…" Dylan mumbled twirling her hair nervously. Ashten laughed at this. Dylan shot him daggers, "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"The fact that your nervous, when we are seeing what my destiny is not yours," he replied leaning back.

Dylan's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't understand why I'm nervous, only the oracle would," she said flatly.

"Mhmm, sure, that's it." Ashten grumbled.

Dylan pushed Ashten playfully. "Shut up," she giggled.

Ashten smiled, "Make me."

Dylan grinned. "Happily." She playfully punched Ashten in the chest.

He laughed. "Ouch! That hurt so much…" he muttered grasping his chest. Dylan giggled some more. Ashten fell over, pretending to lay dead. Dylan giggled even harder at this, then Ashten grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her down with him. So now Dylan was lying beside Ashten on the floor.

Ashten cupped Dylan's head in a hand. She had stopped giggling now, and was fully aware of Ashten. She nuzzled her head into his hand softly lying on her side, she wrapped her arms around Ashten's neck gently while he used his other arm to wrap around Dylan's waist and pull her closer toward him. Dylan smiled slyly, and leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Ashten's.

Ashten's lips were warm, and sweet tasting in their kiss. Dylan held on tighter to Ashten not wanting to lose him, or herself. Ashten's fingered gently worked through Dylan's tangled hair. They were soft, light, and nimble. Dylan's fingers gently traced the lines and curves of Ashten's warm face. Dylan found herself closing her eyes, her swift fingers moved from Ashten's face to his dark hair. It was soft, against her fingertips.

"See Dylan? You two belong together, it's part of your destiny and you know it," the oracle muttered smiling.

Dylan's eyes flew opened, and she broke away from Ashten. Her eyes burning with rage, Dylan got to her feet, leaving Ashten laying on the floor alone. "You know what! Oracle I will say what is part of my destiny or not. Not you and your stupid freaking prophecies about me. Or you looking into your stupid little crystal ball to figure out my destiny! I can look at that myself and you know it!" Dylan shouted at the oracle steaming with rage.

Dylan stalked out of the room, leaving a trail of destruction in her path. Ashten sat up and stared at the door after her. "What did she mean?" he asked puzzled.

The oracle shook her head. "That's for Dylan to tell you only if she wants too." Ashten nodded getting to his feet. He dipped his head to the oracle and ducked outta the room running after Dylan. He found Dylan sitting in a dark room all by herself, and get this she was crying. Dylan Fearson was crying, she never cried in her whole life that Ashten knew of. But here she was huddled in a corner looking all tough, hard core, bad girl. But she was crying.

Ashten looked down to Dylan, he smiled sadly at least he knew Dylan had a heart. He walked over and sat down next to Dylan. She looked up tears glistening in her eyes. "Ashten?" she sniffed quickly wiping tears from her eyes. Ashten grasped her hand and stopped her. "What?" Dylan asked frozen by Ashten.

"You look so vulnerable, and innocent with tears in your eyes," he said looking deep into Dylan's icy blue eyes. They look startled and off guard. Ashten laced his fingers with Dylan's. She didn't say anything, only laid her head on Ashten's should and let the tears roll down her eyes.

Ashten rested his head down on top of Dylan's gently stroking her hair. "What did you mean by you can look at you own destiny?" Ashten asked softly.

Dylan coughed quietly clearing her throat. "I can see the future sort of, and I know some prophecies, and I can read people's destinies," she replied voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Ashten asked still speaking softly and soothingly.

"Because my mother was an oracle of a sort, that's the reason why," she murmured softly burying her head in Ashten's shoulder.

"What do you mean was?" Ashten asked still stroking Dylan's hair.

Dylan sobbed harder. "My mother is dead, and I have no clue where my father is if he's dead or alive," she whispered. Ashten gently wrapped his arms around Dylan lifting her up onto his lap where she leaned her head against his chest and let the tears roll down her face not bothering to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Dylan," Ashten murmured into her ear, gently wiping the tears away from her face, and tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

Dylan buried her face in Ashten's should and cried herself to sleep. Between Ashten's warm and welcoming presence and her crying she fell asleep for the gods only know how many hours. She only knew that she woke up, in Ashten's strong arms. "What happened?" she asked looking around head still leaning against Ashten's chest.

Ashten stirred, "Morning," he muttered into Dylan's ear. She giggled a bit it tickled.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" she asked eyes gazing into Ashten's deep blue ones.

"Yes, but you look so cute when your asleep," he replied smiling.

"Well then, I suppose we better find the oracle," Dylan said dryly.

"Only if you want to," Ashten murmured stroking her hair. Dylan smiled.

"Well I want to so we better," she grinned getting to her feet. Ashten followed.

Dylan slipped into step beside Ashten as they walked back to the room where they hoped to find the oracle sitting. Sure enough they walked into the oracle's room and she is sitting in front of her crystal ball. "You finally ready to talk prophecies, and of Ashten's destiny?" the oracle asked not looking up from her crystal ball.

Dylan nodded slowly, "Yes I think we are finally ready." Dylan slipped in the sofa next to Ashten. "Hold out your hand," the oracle said reaching for Ashten's hand. Ashten held out his hand for the oracle to take.

The oracle took it and started reading his destiny in the crystal ball. Ashten and Dylan saw the crystal ball start to swirl. Dylan looked bored, while Ashten continued to look into the ball. It fascinated him. Dylan just stared at a speck on the floor like nothing had happened earlier between her and Ashten. But I guess if you take three other people to see the oracle for their destinies then it's bound to be boring.

The oracle let go of Ashten's hand and opened her eyes. They were a dark amber color swirling with words in them. "What the-?" Ashten asked staring into the oracle's eyes.

Dylan noticed. "No!" she shouted forcing Ashten's head to turn toward her.

"Why?" he asked.

"You never look into an oracle's eyes right before a prophecy it could kill you." She muttered. Ashten nodded and was about to answer when the oracle's mouth opened. Ashten and Dylan both turned toward the oracle.

Two of the opposite, shall come as one

And save the world, or destroy it

One of the oracles will die without her equal

Unless the one of the sun and moon comes

They join as one, when sparks touch

Minds forever in link

The oracle spoke of the prophecy that Dylan knew so well. She looked to Ashten and stood up.

"Then it's true I guess, we are the two of the prophecy." Dylan muttered backing away from Ashten and the oracle.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you dearie," the oracle muttered turning to look at Dylan. Ashten looked from the oracle to Dylan.

"What does this prophecy mean then?" he demanded.

Dylan sighed. "Sit down Ashten I've got a lot to explain to you." She murmured running her fingers through her hair lightly.


End file.
